Madurez
by Onmyuji
Summary: Era hora de sentar cabeza y cerrar círculos. Era hora de olvidar y pedir perdón. Especialmente a cierta muchachita azabache a la que le debía algo así como la vida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ari, del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Madurez**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Ari**

**Por Onmyuji**

* * *

Acarició la mejilla de su hermosa novia y sonrió. La piel era tan suave y tersa como la de un cachorro recién nacido. Ella enrojeció por la mirada que su compañero le dedicó en esos momentos y luego sonrió junto a él, colgándose de su cuello con emoción.

Las marcas de la edad ni siquiera se le notaban, pero la mujer de ojos esmeraldas podía presenciar ese cambio físico, apenas visible a los ojos de un humano; los signos de la madurez que comenzaban a alcanzarlo.

Quizás en unos cincuenta o cien años, empezarían a salirle las arrugas.

La sombra que alguna vez adornaba dulcemente los ojos azules del hombre lobo, había desaparecido. Una suerte de hechizo roto que lo llevó directo a sus brazos. La magia de un amor jamás correspondido, que vino a desbaratarse cuando vio al objeto de sus intenciones románticas comenzar una familia con su verdadero amor.

Ayame había aparecido como el elixir de la eterna juventud para Kouga. Cuando finalmente había decidido rendirse a su encaprichamiento con Kagome y darse una oportunidad para enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante: la unificación de su clan.

Una promesa bajo el arco iris lugar y la pelirroja eran parte del plan.

.

—_He vuelto para unificar nuestro clan._

_Ayame entendía la magnitud y poder que tenían esas palabras. Con el ceño fruncido, dudosa, observó con burla el rostro del youkai lobo y soltó, ácidamente—. ¿Has regresado a cumplir tu promesa?_

_La quijada se le caería al suelo cuando, en medio de su burla, el rostro serio y adusto de Kouga imperó sobre la pareja. Seguro y firme, más de lo que podría verlo jamás, él respondió._

—_No. He regresado para amarte._

.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Durante años y años detrás de él, siguiéndole y rogándole una mirada, una pequeña oportunidad. Levantándolo tras las duras caídas en la desesperación y el desamor. Ayame resultaba ser ese vínculo a la salvación a la que durante años se aferró en el brazo de la miko.

Y a pesar de tener el amor de su lado, las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaban. Las cosas ni siquiera eran la mitad de buenas de lo que aspiraban.

—Aún hay cosas que debo hacer.

—¿No estarás pensando huir de nuevo, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Él se inclinó para abrazarla y no la soltó. Ella se congeló en su lugar mientras recorría con sus brazos nerviosos la espalda del joven lobo, cerrándolos en el candado de su abrazo—. Retén a tu abuelo y pronto estaré de vuelta en la madriguera. —Ayame se separó de él para fundir ambos colores en la mirada y supo que él no mentía, que esta ocasión hablaba peor que en serio.

Era la voz de un hombre decidido. Era la voz del que pronto sería el líder de la manada.

—Volveré antes de la ceremonia de reconocimiento.

—Eso es en dos días. ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? —Ella no lo soltó y Kouga no pareció molesto por el delicioso tacto de la pelirroja en sus brazos, que volvió a fundirse en su cálido pecho, como si quisiera curarse contra el frío.

—Si logras impedir que tu abuelo llegue antes, seguro que sí.

Ella lo soltó dubitativa, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos viridianos burbujeaban con ansias mientras él volvía a sonreír, acariciando su cabello cual niña pequeña, alborotándole.

Sólo había una criatura en el universo capaz de hacerla sentir en sus tiernos años de la infancia. El mismo que la hacía enrojecer hasta las orejas con un mimo tan infantil como dulce, el Kouga que se despedía con la promesa de volver antes de la gran fecha—. Que tengas un buen viaje.

La voz de la mujer se perdió en el viento y la velocidad del cuerpo masculino, que se difuminó en el viento mientras emprendía un viaje. Un viaje a los recuerdos, al pasado por completo.

Un viaje al centro de aquel viejo mundo sobre el que giró alguna vez.

El camino era corto, pero largo al mismo tiempo. Sentía nostalgia mientras evocaba el cambio tan radical en el paisaje en tan corto tiempo. O quizá para un youkai el tiempo pasaba todavía más lento. Ya no estaba seguro, se encontraba en una época en que la juventud parecía haberle Los árboles, la vegetación en general, los caminos que lo llevaban, parecía que todo era más viejo que nunca, pero él se sentía más vivo y joven que nunca.

Se sentía como renaciendo. La sensación era mejor que genial. Era como saltar del acantilado más grande jamás concebido, luego de un largo recorrido por el abrazador sol y saltar directo a un chapuzón de agua helada.

El camino se fue espesando, llenándose de árboles más allá de la vista, perdiéndose y entretejiéndose, unos con otros. Le tomó más tiempo del que recordaba llegar hasta el susodicho lugar, pero uno a uno los árboles y el follaje en general fueron cediendo a una pintoresca aldea en las faldas de las colinas; aquel curioso lugar al que pertenecía su querida Kagome.

Avanzó sin mayor preámbulo por entre las casitas y pasó a cualquier aldeano incauto que se atravesara en su camino, ni siquiera reparó en los olores que atosigaban furiosamente su nariz. Sólo corrió, se deslizó cual animal desesperado... y llegó hasta una cabaña, casi al otro extremo del gentío.

El olor de la persona que alguna vez fue su mundo, persistía en las cercanías, pero era un aroma viejo que le daba cierta ventaja: así no tendría qué rendir cuentas. Esto no era para despedirse de ella, no. Las cosas con Kagome habían quedado zanjadas el día que su unión con el perro de Inuyasha se había dado.

Esto era para otro asunto.

Detenido más tiempo del que deseó frente a esa cortina de ramas de bambú, sintió que las manos le sudaban de pronto. Dio entonces un paso hacia el frente e ingresó, encontrándola ahí.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en esa graciosa coleta en la cima de su cabeza, pero sus ropas habían cambiado. Los kimonos coloridos y llenos de figurinas y flores, habían dado paso a un tradicional kimono de miko en entrenamiento.

Al sentir la presencia de un tercero, la aludida dio la vuelta y lo observó unos instantes, antes de adornar su rostro con la más hermosa de las sonrisas jamás concebidas y lo recibió, animosa—. ¡Kouga-san! ¡Bienvenido a la aldea! —Después se giró para volver a su labor, al parecer con unas telas y una aguja en las manos—. ¿Busca a la señora Kagome? En estos momentos ella no está —explicó—, volvió a la región qu-...

Kouga interrumpió en una estocada limpia y directa—. Hola Rin. No vine a visitarla a ella.

—¡Oh! —Rin asintió enérgica con un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, mientras continuaba su importante labor, zurciendo con dedicación un kimono, sin borrar esa sonrisa paciente de sus labios—. ¿Entonces a qué debo el honor de su visita, Kouga-sama? —Era difícil de entenderlo si sus visitas siempre eran por la miko de la aldea.

—Vine a verte a ti.

Y silencio.

—¿A mí? ¿A qué viene a verme a mí? —Kouga de pronto sintió la inseguridad de la muchacha, que temblaba como un pequeño pececillo a merced de un pescador. La había sentido temblar en la voz, pero había algo más en ello. Una especie de rabia contenida que ella no parecía tratar de disimular.

Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que lo sentía, como si no hubiera sido obvia al preguntar algo así.

Pero Kouga ya se lo imaginaba. Durante algún tiempo (muy corto, a decir verdad), pululó aquel rumor de que la protegida del _gran youkai Perro_ (el famoso hermano del perro de Inuyasha) había sido abandonada a su suerte en una aldea humana, luego de la destrucción de la Shikon no Tama.

No era él quién para decirlo, pero el rumor era totalmente cierto. Y la muchachita de cabellos azabaches parecía luchar por no pensar en su amo y señor, desentendido totalmente de ella. Se preguntó si no le había evocado recuerdos dolorosos en su pecho. Tenía algo de pena por ella.

—Dentro de poco contraeré nupcias. —Explicó.

—¡Oh, esa es una maravillosa noticia, Kouga-sama! —Se imaginó que la niña sería buena fingiendo alegría, sorpresa, interés. Pero descubrió que ella lucía sinceramente atenta al tema. Aún azorado por las emociones que ella le provocaba, se rascó una oreja, ligeramente avergonzado—. ¡Seguro la señora Kagome y el señor Inuyasha se alegrarán de saberlo!

Ella era insistente con el tema de la miko. Como si fuera necia en cortar con algo—. No he venido a invitarles, Rin. Vine a otra cosa.

La azabache dejó el kimono que remendaba y le dedicó una larga mirada, ladeando la cabeza aturdida—. No lo entiendo.

_No había qué entender nada_. O eso quería pensar Kouga.

—Pues nada. Que me gustaría charlar contigo. —Y se revolvió incómodo en la entrada de la cabaña, mientras movía uno de sus pies casualmente—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

La aludida se llevó una mano a la boca avergonzada mientras movía su brazo en un grácil gesto y lo invitaba a pasar—. ¡Disculpe mi grosería! Mire que la señora Kagome siempre me regaña por no ser cortés con los invitados, y más porque esta es su casa. ¡Pero pase, claro que puede sentarse, Kouga-sama!

Invitado por la dulce vergüenza de Rin, Kouga se sintió cómodo sentándose sobre el tatami, tan cerca de la muchachita que volvía sobre su labor con la ropa, aparentemente distraída. Eso le dio a él la oportunidad de enfocarse en el asunto por el cual volvía sobre sus pasos. Observó a su alrededor, consciente de que ese lugar era el hogar de un viejo amor. Era inútil escapar de eso, supuso. El olor viejo remezclado con el de Inuyasha, la forma en que todo estaba dispuesto en la pequeña choza, detalles que le hacían evocar peleas con el hanyou por el amor de la miko...

Que le hizo recordar que no venía a un viaje a la nostalgia. Carraspeó, como queriendo llamar la atención de la muchacha y habló, luego de lo que pareció un silencio aturdidor—. Verás... hace muchos años, yo... cometí un error.

Rin no quitó los ojos del kimono en sus manos y sonrió al escucharlo, comprensiva—. Las personas cometen errores diariamente. No me sorprende que un youkai, que vive muchos años más, cometa errores con tanta frecuencia como un humano.

—No pareces del tipo que comete errores. —Pero reconocía que parecía del tipo de mujer más bien distraída.

—Oh, pero los he cometido, Kouga-sama, créame.

—Bueno, —reconoció él—, todo el mundo comete errores.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero creo que el error que yo cometí trajo más sufrimientos que dichas. —Luego sonrió débilmente, como volviendo sobre el punto que ella quería enfatizar y que provocó que los ojos curiosos del youkai lobo la estudiaran con mayor insistencia.

—Sufres por amor. —Aquello no era una pregunta.

Ella no respondió.

Él parecía paciente ante el silencio después de la muda respuesta de la muchachita, porque le daba la impresión de que estaba comenzando a moverse por un terreno peligroso; y lo que menos deseaba era arruinar el motivo de su visita—. Todo mundo comete errores de amor.

—Sí. Especialmente yo.

Ella sufría. El pequeño vibrato de su voz la delataba.

—Yo los cometí alguna vez... incluso cuando me faltó amor.

Kouga no tenía que decírselo. Porque Inuyasha siempre hablaba de eso.

—Pero venga, Rin; que el error del que te hablo no fue por amor.

Rin dejó su labor, ya incapaz de retomar la concentración para su trabajo y le puso atención total al hombre de la coleta alta, ladeando su cabeza y cuestionando, exactamente igual que cuando pequeña—. ¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Entonces, Kouga-sama?

Su intuición le dio un golpe, presintiendo el motivo por el que volvía a la aldea luego de tanto tiempo sin visitar a la miko de la aldea.

—Hace muchos años, mis camaradas atacaron una aldea.

Ella recordaba perfectamente. Y por un momento quiso interrumpirlo y desalentarlo de continuar lo que parecía un relato más largo y complicado que simplemente eso. Pero no pudo. Le permitió continuar en silencio, observando atentamente a la madera de la cabaña, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Y sé... que aquella vez te atacaron.

Esos eran ya recuerdos lejanos en su mente.

—Y te mataron.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado que el anterior.

Por un momento, a Kouga le dio la impresión de que Rin lloraría. Que sería un llanto amargo y recriminatorio de todo aquello que Rin había perdido cuando su señor la abandonó. Porque Kouga sabía que Rin había llegado a los brazos del _gran Perro_ por su culpa. Por eso es que ella estaba ahí, a su suerte, en un lugar donde todos podrían quererla, pero ella no tenía lo que deseaba.

—Sabe, Kouga-sama, —Ella comenzó de pronto, sobresaltando al youkai cuando ella habló, suave y quedo, a sabiendas de que él escuchaba perfectamente—, cuando lo conocí, usted me aterraba. Pensaba que si no tenía cuidado, que si me alejaba de mi señor, usted aprovecharía la oportunidad y me atacaría, me mataría de nuevo. No se imagina cuántas pesadillas ocupó en mi mente, cuando era pequeña y viajaba con mi señor. Alguna vez pensé en lo que haría si esto ocurría en algún punto de mi vida.

Rin hizo una pausa dramática mientras tomaba aire y luego continuó.

—Pienso que no debería perdonarlo jamás por lo que me hizo— Kouga hizo ademán de querer continuar, pero la muchachita le interrumpió—. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Porque gracias a usted, mi señor me encontró. Y por él estoy en esta aldea. Si usted no hubiese llegado aquella ocasión, seguramente sería una persona triste, incapaz de hacer nada por sí misma en una aldea donde todos me cuidaban por caridad. ¿Odiarlo? No, yo no lo odio, Kouga-sama. Al contrario. Muchas gracias le debo por todo lo que usted hizo.

Kouga enrojeció ligeramente mientras ella le veía con la sonrisa más genuina jamás imaginada y, sin dejar su vergüenza de lado, rascó una oreja mientras huía de sus ojos marrones, sin saber qué decir.

El golpe de la madurez le volvió a traer emociones sobre el cuerpo, de la misma forma en que una tarde lo hizo al ver las mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas de Ayame, luego de uno de tantos desplantes hechos a lo largo de los años.

Cuando ella corría luchando contra sí para huir de él y no volver.

Luego de que las lágrimas le sacaran el amor por Kagome del corazón.

Justo en el momento en que Ayame se iba de su vida.

Y en una carrera, sin entender el por qué, incapaz de saber lo que él mismo era en ese momento, huyó tras ella, atrapándola por el brazo cuando ella forcejeaba por no caer en la tentación que representaba.

Y sin decir nada, en una sola mirada, los ojos como esmeraldas le escupieron odio en lo más profundo de su ser. El amor que alguna vez le profesó, lentamente se manchaba para destruirle las emociones a una criatura tan hermosa como lo era Ayame.

Le había tomado meses, alejado de su tribu, de toda forma de vida inteligente que pudiera confundirlo más; entender lo que había pasado con él tras ver los ojos de Ayame en aquella ocasión. Así que tomó la vida de un youkai lobo desterrado para entender que el sufrimiento, el dolor en el pecho al ver el odio naciendo en el corazón de Ayame, era como una puñalada a su corazón, incluso más dura y cruel que el desplante bien conocido de Kagome.

Entonces fue que comenzó a madurar.

—¿Cuándo _mierda_ maduraste tanto? —Kouga era incapaz de salir de su ensimismamiento al ver con cuánta naturalidad ella le sonreía amable y dulce, que de pronto dejaba sus trabajos de costura para calentar un poco de agua sobre la pequeña hoguera de la cabaña y luego, con voz misteriosa y cantarina, añadió:

—Cuando usted lo hizo también.

Aquella noche, Kouga se sintió más ligero que nunca. El peso de una muerte había dejado de mermar en sus fuerzas y le proveía renovadas energías para volver a su clan y cumplir su juramento. Había cumplido su objetivo.

Incluso la conversación con la aún (para él) pequeña Rin, se tornó más alegre y animada que al inicio; situación que lo condenó a pasar horas y horas con la muchachita, hasta que el amanecer los encontró entretenidos tras un sinfín de tazas de té, anécdotas dulces y lágrimas sobre los recuerdos, evocando momentos especiales en la vida de cada uno.

Rin se sintió diferente. Y Kouga también.

Al salir el sol, poco tiempo antes de que los aldeanos comenzaran a levantarse para realizar las primeras actividades del día, el youkai lobo y Rin salieron de la choza, como preludio al regreso del youkai lobo a su hogar.

—Mi mujer se alegrará si decides visitarnos. Le hablaré de ti. Le agradarás.

Rin rió, como un pajarillo feliz y cantador—. Algún día lo haré, Kouga-sama.

Kouga sonrió junto con ella y le alborotó el cabello, como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Por lo pronto, debo irme. Es momento de reunificar mi tribu.

—Que tenga un buen viaje, Kouga-sama.

Se observaron por un pequeño espacio de tiempo, antes de que el hombre de lobuno porte se acercara hacia ella, tomando su rostro suavemente y luego depositando un tierno beso en su frente, como quien da un beso a su hermana pequeña; antes de declarar por fin:

—Sé feliz, Rin-chan.

* * *

Se acercaba el atardecer cuando Kouga comenzó a divisar la montaña en la que tendría lugar la ceremonia de unificación de los clanes de hombres lobo. A lo lejos, podía olfatear el perfume de iris natural de Ayame, quien seguro aguardaba peor que impaciente su regreso.

Nadie se acercó a él a recibirlo, excepto una vocecilla chillona de la youkai que pronto se convertiría en su mujer, acercándose a un paso casi tan veloz como el suyo.

Dos cuerpos se encontraban en el camino, se fundían.

—¡Kouga! —Ayame corrió hasta él con senda y reprobadora mirada, al ver el tiempo en qué era. Pero eso no impidió que ella se colgara de su cuello y lo abrazara, dándole así una calurosa bienvenida—. ¡Tardaste demasiado! ¿Qué te demoró tanto?

Entonces se guiaron mutuamente hacia la montaña, por el camino que conducía hacia el interior de la madriguera; esa donde dentro de muy poco tiempo, se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de unión y reconocimiento de un nuevo líder para el clan de los hombres lobo.

Kouga sonrió socarronamente, mientras se adentraban en la oscura madriguera, sintiéndose más libre de ataduras que nunca, sin muertes a su costa, sin dolor ni odio en su corazón—. La madurez.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Y así, es como llego al final de este pequeño Oneshot de regalo para nuestra querida moderadora del foro ¡Siéntate!

¡Ari, preciosa! Espero que este pequeño Oneshot te haya gustado y que haya cumplido tus expectativas cumpleañeras atrasadísimas(?) :D Sí, yo sé que me tardé un montón en tenerlo listo, pero lo importante es que ya está terminado X3 ¡Te quiero! Eres una persona maravillosa, desde lo mucho que te admiro y lo genialosa que eres junto con Agatha y Morgan hasta lo centrada que eres(L) gracias por todos los consejos. Gracias(L) por dejar retos tan lindos como estos en el foro X3 ya, no sé qué más decir que me vuelvo loca xD te mando mil abrazos :D

A todos los que se animaron a leer este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció? La crítica me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar, especialmente en cuestión del IC. ¿Qué les pareció mi manejo de Kouga y Rin? ¡Destruyan mi ortografía también! Cambié de Word recientemente y ahora que la configuración está en inglés y detalles relacionados con los colores del Word (y mis ojos pseudo miopes que no ven muy bien sin lentes), me confundo más y se me pudieron ir algunos detalles de escritura que prometo arreglar X3 ¡palabra de marinero!

No duden que dentro de pronto voy a traer más fics :3 tengo por ahí pendiente un regalín de cumpleaños pendiente y algunos proyectos en mente :3

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
